


FIC: The Lost Weekend

by jagnikjen



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm is abducted for a weekend of sexual decadence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Lost Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic was written years and years ago before I fine-tuned my writing skills. There's quite a bit of head hopping and other minor issues that would take some time and effort to fix. Time and effort I have no desire to spend right now. I did do a bit of housekeeping in terms of some minor punctuation errors, passive writing, and a switch from past tense to present (I made it all past.).

One Friday Afternoon

Commander Harmon Rabb walked briskly to his vehicle. After placing his overstuffed briefcase in the back he climbed into the driver’s seat. He set his hat down on the seat beside him and ran a hand through his short hair. After putting on his seatbelt and starting his car, Commander Rabb pulled out of the parking lot and set out for home—his mind on autopilot.

Boy, he was tired. He was looking forward to a peaceful, albeit work filled weekend. No Bud, no Mac, and definitely no Renee.

As he pulled into his parking slot outside his apartment building he failed to notice the two figures loitering suspiciously around the corner of the building. He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the solitude of his home. He made his way inside, to the elevator, and finally he was home.

Commander Rabb set his briefcase down next to his desk then headed toward the bedroom and a nice hot shower to ease the stress of the workweek. After putting on some jeans and tee shirt he went for a cold beer and some jazz on the CD player. As he sprawled on the couch the music soothed his brain and the beer relaxed his body.

What is that racket? It sounded like a fistfight out on the street.

Since he had neglected to turn on any lights when he had arrived, his apartment remained dark. He was able to reach the window without being seen by the troublemakers outside.

My car! What the hell do they think they’re doing?

He ran out into the dark evening intending to chase away those juvenile delinquents. As he stepped out of the building he was grabbed from behind and a cloth with some sort awful smelling chemical was placed over his nose and mouth. He struggled for a bit but the effect of whatever was on that fabric was taking its toll. Another 30 seconds and Harm slumped to the sidewalk. His two assailants picked him up and carried him swiftly to their waiting vehicle.

“Go grab his keys and his cell phone,” whispered one of his attackers to the other. “And make sure his door is locked.”

The second attacker quickly took care of the task and returned within minutes.

They drove away as fast as possible without drawing attention to themselves. After about an hour they pulled into a gravel driveway and escorted their sleeping guest inside.

Harm awoke to blackness. He was very disoriented and definitely confused. He went to rub his head which was pounding from that awful smell he had been forced to inhale, but found both of his hands tied to bedposts with a very soft and silky feeling rope. He knew his eyes were open but he could see nothing. He realized with a start that he had been divested of his clothes although he was covered with what felt like a satin sheet. He could feel the same silky ties keeping his feet in check as well.

Harm’s other senses kicked in since his eyes were of no use to him at the moment. His instinct detected no immediate danger so he relaxed but only slightly. His nose detected a very sensual smell, which inadvertently caused a tightening in his stomach. His sense of smell was very keen and he had always been affected physically by the odors around him. He continued to lie quietly, listening intently to the silence. He heard a whisper-soft rustle as someone approached the bed. The fragrance surrounded him and he felt a soft breath at his ear.

“So, you are awake, Commander,” a woman’s voice whispered ever so softly in his ear. “You have nothing to fear.”

“Where am I?” he asked, whispering as well.

“That, my dear Commander is for me to know and you to find out.” The woman continued to whisper.

“Why can’t I see anything?”

“Some harmless chemical drops have been administered,” she replied and continued to murmur reassuringly when she saw him stiffen in indignation, “Commander, I assure there will be no lasting affects to your vision. I have no wish to harm you in any way.”

“What are you going to do with me?” he inquired. Although based on the information he had—satin sheets, silky ropes, and exotic smells—he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Oh, don’t worry, Commander. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” The woman’s voice was very soft and very sure of itself. He raised his eyebrow.

Harm sensed that she had left. The scent of her lingered slightly, enticingly around him although he no longer felt her presence. He felt his stomach grumble just a bit and he remembered the beer he had consumed without the benefit of dinner. He idly wondered what time it was. It seemed like hours but who knew. The bed was comfortable, his silky bindings notwithstanding. There were plenty of pillows behind him so he tried to relax a bit more despite his intriguing predicament.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps and the slight rattle of dishes. And, of course, that fragrance…it was starting to get to him. Affecting him in a very primitive way. He wondered how thick the sheet was.

He could feel the bed dip as she sat next to him. The clinking of dishes and aroma of food told him he was about to receive nourishment.

“I brought you something to eat, Commander,” she said softly. “We wouldn’t want you to faint from hunger now, would we?” She touched his lips with what he discovered to be a slice of apple. She continued to feed him bite after bite of fruit: bananas, oranges, grapes, and strawberries. He wasn’t complaining. There was certainly something very arousing about being hand fed by a very sensual-smelling woman. He felt a tightening in his mid-section. At least it wasn’t some awful fast food. “Yes, Commander, I know of your penchant for healthy eating. I have done my homework," she said, continuing to keep her voice soft and low. He finally shook his head as she attempted to give him another bite. He was satisfied for the moment.

He felt the loss of her presence once again. The sounds he heard indicating that she was returning the dishes and food to the kitchen. Wherever that was. Wherever he was.

Although he heard nothing, the scent of the woman increased once more and again he felt her nearness.

“What time is it?”

“It is time for this…” she murmured into his mouth before placing a soft kiss upon his lips. He was startled. She continued to kiss him and at first he tried to resist. She must have noticed the effect of her perfume. The sheet was very thin. With a low groan he gave up the fight and opened his mouth to receive the silky smooth invasion of her tongue. Slowly, surely, sensually her tongue mated with his. She had placed her soft hands on his broad chest for leverage and he instinctively wanted to wrap his arms around her. His bonds kept him hungry for more. He was at her mercy. She ended that delicious attack and began a new one.

He felt his last bit of personal protection slip away and all that he was mercifully revealed. All she did was rub—using her open hands she caressed his chest, his stomach, his arms, his legs delicately avoiding that which craved her touch the most. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned in sweet agony. “Pleeeaassee…” His growled plea drawn out by a blinding need for more.

“Yes, Commander, be patient,” she whispered, ceasing her ministrations and he felt her move over him. He was aware immediately that she wore nothing save that intoxicating perfume. He didn’t know he was going to stand it…not being the one in control.

She straddled him and flicked a moist tongue across first one masculine nipple, then the other. He longed to encircle her in his arms, to bury his nose in her neck and feel the softness of her skin, to taste her, to see her. He wondered who this woman was. She was a delicate lover. She seemed to know where all his most sensitive spots were and she knew his limits. She continued with her exquisite torture taking him just to the edge of control—three steps forward two steps back. Eventually he reached the breaking point and she was there. She enveloped him fully with her warmth—not just with her body but with her heart as she accepted his offering.

“What about you?” he asked, knowing she had not fully shared the last experience with him.

“This is about you, Commander, not me.” She began to tease his nerve endings once again. She drew hot, wet circles along the length of his neck. She softly bit his earlobe causing no pain, only delightful sensations. Her fingers traced his face and played in his hair. She found his mouth once again, sucking his tongue into her mouth swirling it around hers, sending a surge of electricity through him.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” He was overwhelmed by sensation in every part of his being.

“Oh, I think you can, Commander.” She left his lips and began an almost criminal assault on his nipples. Suckling first at one, then at the other.

“Ohhh…please…”

She could see that he was beginning to come alive with desire again.

She moved down to his stomach, leaving a trail of feather light kisses behind. She dipped her tongue into his navel, eliciting another soft moan from deep in his throat.

“Commander…” She waited a moment until she knew he had focused on her voice. ”…you’re so hard and so hot.” She had moved her mouth back up to the vicinity of his ear speaking in very quiet tones. “I want you, Commander, so very much. We’re going to go together this time, oaky?”

All he could do was nod and brace himself as he waited for her. She took him within her once again. Thankfully, she hadn’t driven him to the brink yet and he enjoyed the feeling of being inside her…her wetness…her heat…She started to rock ever so slowly. She began to kiss him again…soft, feather light kisses. He felt her body reacting now. He deepened the kiss; it was the only thing he had the power to control. Her breathing became more labored and her rocking motions accelerated slightly, increasing in speed and pressure.

“Oh, Commander…” She moaned into his mouth which only served to heighten his own pleasure. “…please…ohhhh…”

He could feel her explode around him and he responded in kind. How he wanted to hold her.

She longed for his embrace but she accepted his limitations. They were, after all, her doing. Perhaps tomorrow she would release him from his silken bondage and allow him the opportunity to touch her, to taste her, to hold her. She was fairly certain that one more of these experiences would suppress any desire he had of escaping. That and the fact that he still couldn’t see.

She remained where she was, listening to the sound of his pounding heart. Not wanting to leave but knowing she had to, she kissed him tenderly, lovingly, slowly. “I must go now,” she breathed into his mouth. “But don’t worry, I’ll return. Try to sleep for a while.”

He felt the sheet be pulled back across him. His body was drained. He had never experienced anything that powerful. He had been touched forever by her. He wished he knew who she was. He would have to ask her when she came back, although he doubted she’d actually tell him. His body was languid. Even if he had wanted to, which at this point he most certainly did not, there was no way he could have attempted escape.

The lingering scent of her perfume combined with the ambrosial smell of their union allowed no thoughts but those of her to remain in his consciousness. He drifted into a deep, relaxed sleep despite the ties that bound him.

~*~

Saturday Morning

She watched him sleep from the doorway. He was magnificent, passionate and beautiful inside and out. The love…yes, love she received from him last night was superlative. She couldn’t imagine the heights to be reached when she released him from subjugation.

The smell of coffee tickled his nose. As he opened his eyes he could tell that it was daytime but otherwise he still had no sight. It was an interesting sensation. His other four senses were so much more acute. He knew she was nearby. His heightened intuition told him so and his nose could detect a trace of her perfume. The memories evoked by the wisps of fragrance that wrapped around him were enough for him to feel inclined to repeat the experience.

“Good morning,” he called, he knew she heard him. “What should I call you?” He smelled, heard and sensed her approach. He felt her weight as she sat down beside him.

“Your destiny,” she whispered and kissed him. “Would you like some coffee or breakfast?”

“Both would be great. Are you going to feed me again?” he asked somewhat hopefully. He could get use to that.

“No, Commander, you shall feed yourself.” She caressed his face. “Would you like to eat before or after you shower?”

“Are you going to let me go?” He didn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed.

“Well, I am going to release you from your restraints.” She looked at his face, smiling at his dilemma. “But first you must realize that if you try to escape you will only hurt yourself. We are in a very rural area and since you cannot see right now you will not know which way to go. Can I trust you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said crisply.

“Please don’t refer to me as ma’am” He felt her undoing the silken cords around his wrists.

“Okay, I apologize,” he said sincerely. He rubbed each wrist in turn once they were free.

“Now it’s my turn to be sorry. Were the cords too tight?” He heard the distress in her low voice.

“Only during…well...you know…” he stammered and blushed, “…when I was trying to hold you.”

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t see. “So breakfast or a shower?”

“Breakfast first I think, then a shower.” He felt his ankles being released now and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The silken sheet still covered him and he almost forgot there was nothing else. “Uh…is there something for me to put on?”

She handed him a robe. Once he had slipped it on and tied the belt, she took him by the hand. “Come this way.” He stopped abruptly and gently pulled her close and held her for a moment. He smelled her hair, nuzzled her neck and then found her mouth, losing himself in her sweetness and enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her and kiss her at the same time.

“Very nice, Commander, but now is not the time.” She led him down a hallway he guessed and they turned to the left. “Here’s the chair,” she placed his hand on the back and he was able to take his seat without assistance. “Now, what would you like?”

“A cup of that coffee would be great for starters. Maybe just some toast and fruit.”

A few seconds later he heard the toaster pop and the sound of the knife scraping butter across the bread. He recognized the release of air as she opened the refrigerator. A moment later he heard the soft thud as the plate was set in front of him.

“Your toast is at twelve o’clock and the fruit is everywhere else.” She took his hand and placed it carefully around the coffee cup. “Be careful now, it’s very hot. I’ve placed the cup at two o’clock.”

She sat opposite him at the little table, watching him eat. He did pretty well, considering. It didn’t take him long to devour the small meal. “More?” she inquired but he shook his head. “Shower?”

“Yes, please.” She led him back the way they came but turned left before reaching the bed. Once inside in the rather large bathroom she led him to the shower stall. She instructed him on how to adjust the water temperature. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, but no rush.” She left him to change the sheets on the king-size bed.

She knocked lightly on the door to let him know she was coming in. She watched him for a moment through the clear glass doors. The hot shower created a steamy cloud that semi shrouded his body from her view. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach take flight along with her imagination.

He had heard her knock and assumed she entered, but then there was silence. It made him a bit self-conscious. “Are you there?” he called. His answer was the sound of the shower door sliding open then being closed once again.

She was behind him. “I’m here,” she spoke softly.

He turned and reached out a hand to her. He didn’t want to reach out and grab her just anywhere. He felt her take his hand and place it on her cheek. He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb and reached out his other hand to pull her close. The water sluiced over the both of them. She pulled his head down and greeted him with a deep kiss.

He was free from the ropes this time. His hands began roaming all over her body, tentatively touching and discovering her secrets. He found her breasts and cupped each one with a hand. He gently rubbed the peaks with his thumbs and heard a soft moan escape her lips as he felt her sway toward him. “You okay?”

“Oh, just fine, Commander. Thank you.” She reached out to touch him as well, feeling the solidness and the strength of him. The butterflies had disappeared and heat began to spread from the center of her being. He continued to caress her breasts, her back, and her behind. His hands were callused and caused delightful sensations everywhere they touched her. He kissed her neck and her shoulders sending shivers down her back. He worked his way down leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands once again, taking one into his mouth while teasing the other with his thumb. He sucked slightly causing her whimper with pleasure. He switched his attention to the other breast bringing a low groan to his ears.

“God, I want you…Commander…please…now…” She cut herself off by finding his mouth and thoroughly investigating the inner recesses. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her high enough so that he could slip inside her. “Ohhhh, God…” He backed her against the shower wall and slowly but deliberately began to caress her most intimate place. Each time pulling out just a bit farther and reentering with just a bit more pressure. Her hands were in his hair as if holding on for dear life. The sensations emanating from her mid-section were so overwhelming that she could no longer concentrate on kissing him. “Commander,” she spoke softly in his ear, “it’s time…”

He felt her tightening around him, which accelerated his pace, which finally pushed her to completion.

Her head fell forward to rest on his chest. Aftershocks continued to course through her.

“I wish I could see you, look into your eyes,” he said with a touch of sadness. “See the passion in your eyes, watch you find your release. I’m sure you must be beautiful…”

“You will someday,” she replied, continuing to whisper.

“When?”

“Sooner than you think, Commander.” Again the feather soft breath at his ear.

“Why do you only whisper or talk so softly that I can barely hear you?”

“It is not time for my identity to be revealed.”

He set her down and grabbed the soap. He proceeded to tenderly bathe her supple body. His passions ignited once again as his hands traveled the length of her body. He massaged her back, soaped each arm and leg in turn, and everything in between. She was well aware of his status and yet declined to allow him relief. She took the soap from him and took her own sweet time in returning the favor.

By the time they were done the water had turned chilly, although it took a while for that fact to hit home. They immerged from the shower dripping wet but too involved in each other to find towels. She led him back to the bed. His ardor cooled just a bit as the air collided with his wet body. She climbed under the covers quickly and was immediately joined by him. He took her in his arms.

“I just want to hold you for a while.” She nodded in assent.

His touch, his kiss, and she imagined his look, once he could actually see her, was so filled with tenderness she could hardly stand it. Her eyes fluttered shut as complete and utter contentment filled her.

It felt better than he could have imagined being able to feel her, to smell her, to taste her. He just closed his eyes to savor the moment. He relaxed and his breathing slowed and was soon in sync with hers.

She awoke first, realizing they had slept for several hours. She didn’t care and continued to lie quietly in his arms. He stirred a short time later and she watched him as he smiled at her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

“How long did we sleep?” He asked.

“Three, four hours maybe. I don’t know for sure since there’s no clock in here,” she said in hushed tones.

“Now what?”

“I don’t know. We’re not exactly dressed for anything,” she said and giggled.

“We’re not exactly dressed,” he replied. “Hey, how about something to eat. Breakfast seems so long ago.”

They made their way back to the kitchen and enjoyed a light meal of grilled chicken and Caesar salad washed down with bottled water.

“Now what?”

She took him by the hand and headed toward the door. He realized that she was about lead him into the great outdoors. “Hey! We’re still not dressed,” he protested, “at least I’m not. What about you?” He reached out for her and discovered that she was au natural as well. “I don’t know about this, lady.”

She entered his embrace and placed a few kisses along his collarbone. “Commander, there is no one around for miles,” she murmured between kisses, “have you ever…outside?” He shook his head and allowed himself to be escorted out the door.

He felt the warmth of the afternoon sun all over. It’s definitely a curious feeling. She tugged his arm in a downward direction and he understood that she wanted him to lower himself to the ground. He hoped a blanket or something awaited. He didn’t really feel like rolling around in the grass in his birthday suit. Oh, good, there was.

The warmth of the sun and the tranquility of their surroundings lulled him. His mind began to focus on the fact that he was stark naked and lying outdoors with an unknown woman; a woman that he has connected to, although he doesn’t understand why or how. He rolled toward her and reached out to feel for her. This was all very erotic and he the beginnings of desire stirred in his gut again. He fervently hoped that there was no press lurking around with telephoto lenses. The admiral would kill him; the Navy would certainly court-martial him. Hormones begin to take over.

“Can I touch you?”

“I welcome it,” came the reply, soft and low.

One hand reached out to her. He deduced that she was lying on her stomach since what he came in contact with definitely felt like a very silky smooth hip. He drew lazy circles up and down her back eliciting a sigh. He got to his knees and began to massage her shoulders and back.

“Mmmmmm…” Was all he heard. He moved his hands south and massaged her calves and thighs as well. “You’re very good, Commander.” Her murmuring drifted up to his ears.

“Are you sure we’re safe out here?” He heard her moving about and jumped slightly when he felt her body pressed against him. “I feel a bit…” His voice trailed off.

“Naughty?” she queried, her sweet breath blowing into his mouth. She pressed her lips to his and flicked her tongue across them. “Touch me, Commander.” Something about her use of his rank in this situation was very arousing and he wasted no time carrying out her order.

He kissed her and touched her and tasted her everywhere until she was weak with wanting him once again. He gently laid her back on the blanket and with the warmth of the sun on his back, tempered by the slightest breeze, he very slowly and tenderly made love to her.

He parted her legs and took his place there. He wished again that he could see her. He entered her gently but deliberately until he was completely inside. She was soft and wet and tight. Her legs instinctively tightened around him as he filled her.

She began to move ever so slightly but he shook his head emphatically.

“Not yet,” he growled. He felt like he would explode if she moved so much as a millimeter more. Thankfully she stopped immediately. As she lay quietly under him he felt the waves of immediate release recede. He lowered himself slowly toward her since he could not see how much space separated them. She reached up and took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers.

“Are you ready now, Commander?” she asked.

His answer was to begin a very slow yet urgent assault to her feminine senses. He pressed into her, filling her completely before pulling back ever so tantalizingly slow until he was able to caress her most sensitive spot. He guided himself back into her dark warmth filling her fully once again. His tongue was mirroring his actions below.

Her hands clenched fistfuls of blanket as he overloaded her senses. She was past any kind of coherent thought as sensations and feelings swirled through her. A feral moan escaped her.

Her ecstasy brought him complete pleasure and satisfaction. He increased his speed and could instantly feel her internal contractions begin to pulse around him until he could no longer hold back his release.

She wrapped her arms around him once her body began to come down from its ultimate high. “My God, Commander, I never knew it could be like that,” she whispered as she caressed his back and played with his hair.

“I didn’t either.” He was propped on his elbows hovering above her as he traced her cheekbones and jaw with gentle fingers. “I never…”

Eventually he slipped off her, but continued to hold her close.

“I suppose we need another shower,” she said quietly.

“As long as it’s just a shower. I don’t think I have anything left to give you at the moment.”

~*~

Sunday Morning

Harm awoke alone in the huge bed. He wondered briefly what time it was and what day it was. He had lost all track of time and place. He pondered his captor’s whereabouts. He smelled coffee but nothing else. He remained where he was as he still wasn’t sure of the layout of the house. He didn’t figure she’d be gone too long.

About twenty minutes later he heard some noise coming from the direction of the kitchen. The aroma of coffee reached his nose along with her floral scent. It teased his memory with visions of sweet pleasures. He closed his eyes for a moment he wished he had face to attach to the exquisite body.

He opened his eyes again and looked unseeingly toward her and held out his hand. “Is that for me?”

She silently placed the mug of coffee in his waiting grasp. She placed a plate on his lap and sat down next to him. She watched as his other hand went to plate to discover his breakfast. More fruit and toast but he didn’t seem to mind. It was the easiest thing for him to eat on his own.

She just looked at him. This was the first time she had seen him in all his splendid glory. She was used to seeing him in his uniform, which only hinted at the magnificence underneath. The sheets covered him, but she could picture in her mind’s eyes what was hidden below. She swallowed. She felt her stomach flutter. She had to be with him once more before she returned him to his real life.

She took the plate and the now empty coffee mug and returned them to the kitchen. On her return to the bedroom she had pulled off her chemise and slipped her under pants down her legs leaving both lying in the middle of the hallway.

With his heightened sense of hearing he heard the soft swish of fabric. He heard her soft footsteps approach the bed. His stomach immediately tightened. He felt her lift up the sheet and slip in next to him. He turned toward her and slid down to a more supine position accepting her into his arms. He cradled her in his embrace, nuzzling his nose her hair and inhaling her floral fragrance. It would be with him forever.

She relaxed in his hold, lightly tracing a path around his chest with her fingers. His skin was soft yet she knew his great physical strength. Her fingers traveled farther afield. She skimmed them along his hip and down his thigh leaving wild sensations in their wake. Back up they went. She still hadn’t spoken.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked with concern, as if sensing her pensiveness.

She reached up to touch his cheek and lifted her face to his as she gently brought his mouth down upon hers. She kissed him tenderly and without hurry, just enjoying the feel of being close to him.

He realized that this time would be slow and very special. He allowed her to set the pace and direct the steps. He just held her, reveling in her soft attentions.

She lightly kissed his chest as her hands roamed cautiously along his body. She caressed his back dipping low enough to brush along his backside causing him to shiver slightly. Her hand tentatively touched the silken hardness. He inhaled sharply. With just a fingertip traced the edge of his manhood. He fought with himself to remain still. She could feel the tension in him. She knew it was time to welcome him home. She kissed him again and with her body indicated to him that it was time.

Wordlessly, with his arms still around her, he rolled her slightly until she was secure beneath him. He entered her slowly, feeling her heat envelop him. He swirled his wet tongue along her neck eliciting a soft moan. He rocked gently back and forth, filling her completely before pulling out leaving her feeling bereft. Slowly he filled her once again and felt her body respond by tightening around him.

Her hands roamed over his back and over his butt. She matched his gentle cadence and waited as the waves began building inside her. Stronger and faster they came and washed over her. It was not one of those explosive climaxes—it was deep and drawn out and ultimately satisfying.

He felt spasm after spasm wrack her body. He was unable to stop his own satisfaction from taking place and filled her with his release.

He rolled back to his side of the bed keeping her close to him.

She snuggled into his side and waited patiently for the deep even breathing that indicated sleep. It didn’t take long before she felt the slow rise and fall of his chest. She slipped out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She padded softly back to the bed and gently covered his nose and mouth with a soft cloth moistened with ether. She allowed him to inhale the chemical for a few moments until she was sure that he wouldn’t wake up for several hours.

~*~

Monday Morning

The alarm clock buzzed him awake. Harm rolled over and slapped it off. He squinted and noted that it was 0545. Could it be Monday already?

He sat straight up. He could see. He was in his own bed. He scratched his head. Was it all a dream? His screaming muscles convinced him that it wasn’t. Who was that woman? Where had he been? He realized he needed to get in the shower. He moved in slow motion toward the bathroom. The hot water eased his aching muscles enough to make getting dressed fairly easy.

~*~

“Good Morning, Commander,” called Lieutenant Roberts as Harm passed through the bullpen to his office. “Did you have a nice weekend?”

“I think so,” was his confused reply.

“What do you mean, Sir?” Bud’s curiosity got the better of him and he followed the commander into his office.

“Well, Bud, I went home Friday planning on enjoying a quiet weekend and getting caught up on some paperwork. As I was relaxing I heard this big commotion outside so I got up to investigate. There were some kids messing with my car so I ran out to chase them off. Next thing I know I’m…”

“You’re what, Sir?” Bud encouraged.

“Forget it, Bud. You’d never believe it. Hell, I don’t even believe it myself. If I didn’t ache all over I’d swear it was a dream. But, man, what a dream…” His voice trailed off. “Is Colonel MacKenzie in yet? I’ve got some questions for her regarding the Michael’s case.”

“Uh, no, Sir. She called just before you arrived and said she’d be a little late. Something about too much PT this weekend.”

“What?”

“Well, Friday she mentioned she’d be taking part in some kind of marathon. At least I think that’s what she said.”

“Thanks, Bud. Can you tell her I’d like to see her when she comes in?”

“Sure, Sir.”

Harm turned to look out the window as Lieutenant Roberts’ receding footsteps became part of the noise in the bullpen.

~*~

“You wanted to see me, Commander?”

Harm whirled around at the sound of her voice—there was something familiar about the way she said commander. She stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. She had gotten a haircut since the last time he had seen her. His fingers itched just a bit. Just then a very familiar, tantalizing scent assaulted his nose. His eyes widened in shock.

“You,” he said.

“Me what?” Her face remained unreadable.

“What did you this weekend?” he asked casually, pretty sure of her answer.

“I introduced you to your destiny.”

~ Fin ~


End file.
